Osteoporosis usually causes bones collapse, such as the compressive fracture of spine, and the patients with this disease are becoming more and more in recent years. Though the surgeries and the medical instruments nowadays are improved considerably, there are still a lot of issues occurring when these surgeries and instruments are applied clinically, such as the excessive damage to vertebral bones, the secondary collapse of spine, the insufficient angle and height for rebuilding the collapsed vertebral bones, and the leakage of bone cement.
The current surgeries for treating the compressive fracture of spine include Vertebroplasty, Kyphoplasty and Vertebral expandable implant, and the vertebral expandable implant is newer clinical surgery. The vertebral bones are expanded along the direction of spine by using the metal expander and are injected with bone cement for fixing and recovering the collapsed spine.
Though all the above surgery methods can be applied for clinical treatment, there are some failure issues happened after using these surgery methods. For example, the Vertebroplasty method cannot recover the spine height and usually have the severe problems such as bone cement leakage. In Kyphoplasty surgery, there is a risk that the balloon may break during expansion, and the spine could collapse again due to losing the support after removing the balloon. In the surgery of vertebral expandable implant, the metal tools are used to expand the collapsed vertebral bones, however, it is difficult to control the expanding effects and the problems such as insufficient expanding height and insufficient space for injecting the bone cement usually happened, and the worse is that the inaccurate expanding height could result in the spinal curve deformation.
Therefore, a bone expandable device is provided by the present invention for overcoming the above issues.